The present invention relates to a mobile data or communication terminal. Such a terminal is, for example, a mobile video telephone or a mobile video camera for still or moving images. The terminal also can be a mobile small computer.
Various methods are currently used in video cameras for stabilizing images. FIG. 1 shows one such method, in which movable lenses are used. In this method, an object OB is recorded by a recording device AE; for example, a video camera. The recording device AE has an image sensor BS; for example, a CMOS chip. The recording device AE has an optical system or a lens system OT via which the object OB is mapped to the image sensor BS.
Upon movement of the recording device AE, different image segments BA are produced, as shown by the solid and the broken lines. The recording device AE has motion sensors, which are not shown in detail, which record this movement and move the optical system OT so as to stabilize the image. Stabilization of the image ultimately prevents blurred images from being recorded via the image sensor BS.
The mobile terminals mentioned in the introduction generally have display devices, such as LC displays, for reproducing images and/or status information and input instructions.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to improve the operation of mobile terminals with projected displays.